


Home

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: After being woken up from a deep sleep by the Soulsword, Reader has to find it. Wanting to take it without bringing attention on herself Reader forces Peter Parker to do it for her as it was in possession of Tony Stark only for things to not go as planned for some of them. Meanwhile, she is coming face to face with a God who used to mean something to her. - AU





	1. Chapter 1

It has been so long since the last time you breathed in fresh air and since you were standing on your feet and not being held down. If anybody would ask you how long has it been since you were awake you wouldn’t know the answer. It wasn’t that you never knew it, you did at the beginning but the longer you stayed asleep it was forgotten as nothing ever stopped for you although your body was still. You could still see and hear things that were linked to the Soulsword, a sword that belonged to you but was no longer in your possession and you had to change that. It was clear that you needed it back as it woke you up by saying one simple name, the one that you already knew.

After escaping the place where you had been woken up; a highly secured building from which you stole a uniform, you were now in front of a high school. 

You didn’t even know its name, you didn’t need to and now you were waiting for the one you asked for to be sent out as you introduced yourself at the school like a special agent working for Tony Stark.

You were sitting in the car you stole from outside the building you were kept not caring if they will follow as you knew you had enough time. Not even two minutes later the car doors were open and the person you were waiting for came inside. He could immediately feel that something was wrong and your half covered face that he could see in the front mirror only added to his suspicion.

“I’m suggesting you to not touch your phone, Peter. I am not going to hurt you,“ you said calmly turning in your sit to see the brown haired boy staring at you.

„Why should I trust you?“ he quickly asked with his hand already ready to open the doors which you didn’t see any need to lock.

„Oh, I think you got it wrong,“ you said placing your hand on the other sit while keeping your eyes on him. One of your legs was under you as you were now completely turned to the back. „I don’t need your trust, but if you try to alert someone, innocent people will die, but not you, of course, you are the Spiderman,“ you added the information that surprised him.

„Wh…What?“ He was trying to find the right words to ask who you were however, his mind went blank in shock.

“I need something from you Mr. Parker,” your said moving your gaze from him and sitting in your sit so that your back was leaning at the car door and seeing him in the corner of your eye.

“I don’t have an…” he started, but you quickly cut him off.

“It is not in your possession you will have to get it for me,” you said still not looking at him. You didn’t care if he didn’t see you intimidating or anything, you just needed for the job to be done.

“Why would I do that?” He asked immediately after you stopped talking. He couldn’t understand how from every person in this city you have chosen him. There were so many powerful people those with influence that could do anything with the snap of their fingers and still, you have chosen him. He knew that he was a Spiderman, obviously, but he was in the most people’s eyes still a child, so he had to ask himself why not in yours?

“As I said, the innocent will die, to be precise; your friends will die.” You said not bothered as his eyes got wide or as his leg starts to tap quicker against the car floor and you quickly added.  “Would you like to go back into the classroom to check on them? But I have to warn you that it will be empty, Peter.”

“Why would you do that?” His voice went higher than usual and he didn’t know if what you were saying was true as he hasn’t seen anyone leaving the building from the main doors. However, something in your voice and the way you said it made him sure that what you were saying was indeed the truth and his heart sank.

“You had to be a hero, Peter, but you are not ready to pay the price. You always save those close to you or those that are important to the country, but not others. Do you ever think about them? That is the difference between you and me, a hero and a villain; I risked my friend’s lives, my family’s life for others, the majority, but not you, right?” you asked with disgust laced with your voice and it was the first time that Peter actually saw an emotion in you. ”I stand alone now, my home is gone, and I have nothing to lose and this time I can be selfish,” you moved your gaze to him only to see his head low and fingers tugging at each other.

“What do you want me to do?” his voice was like a whisper and he sounded defeated by even saying it as if he was betraying someone by doing it.

“There is a sword in Tony Stark’s possession, a sword that was taken from me,” you pulled out a sketch of a sword; it had even the tiniest details on it which Peter saw after opening the folded paper. “I want it back; you have until the midnight on Sunday.”

“But today is Friday,” Peter said in terror as he couldn’t see no way in taking the sword without Mr. Stark knowing.

“You better hurry,” you shrugged not amused by his anxiousness.

“How will I know that I have the right sword?” He asked still staring at the paper, it was a nice sketch but he was sure that the sword wouldn’t be just lying around.

“Believe me you will know,” you simply said before gesturing for him to get out of the car.

“And you won’t hurt anyone?” he asked while opening the door.

“Not if you stick to the rules; I don’t want any of your little grown-up friends to start searching for me or I will start killing.” You said already turned in your seat at the wheel.

“But…” Peter was ready to argue but you stopped him.

“I killed so many before, a few of your friends won’t mean anything, so don’t test me.” Your voice was harsh so he took it as a sign to get out.

The moment his feet touched the ground he was running to his class knowing that everyone should still be there, but nobody was. When he reached it only thing left inside the classroom were backpacks and books but no students. He even yelled out the names of his friends, but nobody answered. He couldn’t think he just didn’t know what now, his mind was trying to think of what to do, but he didn’t know. He didn’t know if he should listen to you and not get anyone else involved as he saw a lot of movies in which the main character would do that only for everything to go wrong, but on the other hand even when they would do everything that was asked without breaking the rules there wouldn’t be a nice ending.

So after sitting on the floor for good ten minutes, he decided to head home and to try to find anything about the mysterious woman that approached him. He will do it himself, but however also with somebody else’s help


	2. Chapter 2

He was pacing in his room before his bed, he just got home and he was waiting for Karen to find everything about you while he had his Spiderman mask on. After a few more seconds Karen didn’t have as much information as if he would have wanted. There were only a few pictures where your face was partially showing and a video which caught his eye.

„From when is that video Karen?“ he asked as the video was playing before his eyes.

„It is from today, Peter, from a security camera at one of the secret government building taken between 1:45 and 1:49 pm.“

„What is in that building?“ he asked still staring at the video on which you were barely dressed and had needles still pressed into you as you were fighting guards. He could see that you were stronger than them and maybe even him, and he kept watching.

„I could access the inventory if you would like,“ Karen offered, but Peter shook his head as that would probably be a waste of time.

„No, that’s not needed just a few examples,“ he asked while finally sitting down on the floor.

„There are mostly extraterrestrial materials found on earth, the building should have been closed five years ago. However, the government didn’t know how to dispose of most of the materials only leaving security there to prevent stealing.“

„So who is she?“ he asked still confused in why would you go to him.

„There is no information about her except her physical appearance there is the date of her being moved there which is on May 5th,  1936, they didn’t write which species she is, bu-“ before she could finish Peter stopped her staring blankly at the video.

“What was that?” Peter said quickly as you disappeared on the camera going through a golden framed circle.

“If I am not wrong Peter she is a sorcerer just like Doctor Stephen Strange. It would be the smartest to inform him about this individual s-”

“No, don’t inform anyone, alright?” he was quick to say.

“Peter I have to say t-” Karen insisted, however, Peter was not going to let her do it.

“No, Karen, she will kill my friends I have to do this alone”

“Well this is strange,” she said quickly after the previous subject was dropped.

“What?” Peter asked but soon a picture from a traffic camera was shown to him.

“A camera just spotted her at the old warehouse it seems that she wants to be found,” Karen said as your face could be seen clearly and you were actually staring at the camera.

“I will go there in the morning, May will notice if I leave now and I have to gather as much information as I can,” Peter said breaking the silence.

“Peter that is probably a trap.”

“I have to do it,” he said before pulling off his mask. He already saw on the news that everyone noticed the disappearance of his friends and he had to make sure that they were safe.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” you said coming out of the shadows, staring directly where Peter was crawling on the ceiling of the empty warehouse with only one chair placed in the middle with a bag on it. You were dressed in combat black pants and shoes with a simple white top that was going over your pants only raised up on the side where two handles from the blades were.

Until now Karen couldn’t detect you and now was too late for a surprise attack as you have obviously been waiting.  

“You obviously hate rules, now your friends will die,” you said simply looking away from him.

Peter got down to stand in front of you but you only turned your back to him staring at your shoes. His mask was in his hands and he was ready to ask you to not do it when you spoke.

“I can give you another chance, you said and Peter let out a deep breath, however, he knew that it would come with a price. “ If you wish you can fight me.” You said turning to face him.

“That’s why I came,” Peter stated calmly, however suspicious in why would you want that.

“I think that today you will learn a lesson after this. Now, let’s make a deal if you win I will tell you where they are, nobody will be harmed, and if you lose the deadline will be today at midnight.” You said and after Peter thought about it he nodded.

“Alright,” he said sure that he has a chance with everything that his suit could.

“Just one more thing before we begin, I want to fight you Peter, not Stark’s technology.” You said simply walking to the bag on the chair dropping it before his feet.

“What?” he said completely lost and not knowing if he should just try to negotiate, but with one look at your face, he knew that you will stick to what you said.

“There are clothes for you, change, but leave the web shooters.” You said turning around so that he could pull on a pair of normal sweets and a shirt with running shoes. After a while, you faced him only to see him nervously tapping with his foot. “Now, I have two daggers,” you gestured towards your belt where they were placed into their sheaths. “And you have two web shooters, if you want me to toss one away, you will have to do the same with your web shooter.”

Peter removed one of the web shooters and you took the left dagger tossing it to the wall where it impaled without even looking at it.

“That was a concrete,” Peter muttered realizing how strong you actually were. He was also doubting himself so much at the moment and he didn’t know what he will do if he losses. He didn’t know how will he ever break into Mr. Stark’s building that was actually where Avengers were located.

“I’m aware. Let’s begin,” it was the last thing you said before attacking him.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was lying on his bed beaten to the bone. His whole body was sore and bruised as well as it was covered in cuts. He was lucky enough to bandage himself and to clean the cuts and blood from himself before May calls him to get out of his room and eat breakfast. He didn’t know what to do anymore, he wanted to call Mr. Stark, but he couldn’t not only because he didn’t want to be treated as a child anymore, but because lives of his friends were at stake. However, he knew that he couldn’t go against you, not again as he still didn’t even know what you were. 

You fought him with such ease that he was questioning his fighting abilities. You didn’t even once use magic as you did to get out of that place he saw on the video and still you beat him, with him not even once hitting you. You walked out of that fight as it was nothing, with no bruises no cuts and he couldn’t stop thinking about what you could be. He even thought at one point to ask Thor about it as Thor would probably think that he was just curious and wouldn’t question it as much, but he decided not to involve anyone. 

“Peter, will you come out?”

Peter was brought from his thoughts after hearing his aunts voice and the only thing he could was to prepare himself for whatever she was about to say. She knew that he was Spiderman however she was not happy about it at all.

____________________________________________________________ 

The second he was finished with washing the dishes he quickly returned to his bedroom only to abruptly stop. His doors were already closed and there was a lump forming in his throat as he stared ahead. There were pictures more precisely polaroid pictures tapped on the frame of his bed and what he was seeing made him freeze for a moment. On each was one of the students that were taken, they were sitting tied to a metal chair and with their lips covered with black tape. As he could see none of them were hurt but what caught his attention on one of the pictures was actually behind the chair was already laid body bag ready for a body to be laid in. But pictures weren’t the only thing that was left; it was also an hourglass with sand slowly falling to the bottom where a pile was already forming.

He was well aware that there was no much time and this didn’t help him in any way it only made him panic more. He just didn’t know how to do this without anyone getting hurt and he also didn’t want Tony Stark to find out about this, but he had so little almost no options in what to do except to somehow break in the Avengers compound as since recently all of Tony Starks things were relocated there. But breaking in was one of the problems the second was Karen’s loyalty. He knew that she was A.I., but he didn’t know if she can go against the man who created her. Peter didn’t know if when he reaches his destination will he be completely on his own and the biggest question was how he will find something that was probably placed in an identical box as everything that was stored. Although there were many questions he had no answers he had to do it so the next thing he did was placing his mask and asking Karen to see the layout of the Avengers compound. 

____________________________________________________________ 

“Just stay calm, stay calm, they will understand,” Peter was repeating to himself as he was walking over the ceiling in the storage. Luckily Karen was on his side and he managed to get inside as he wasn’t seen as an intruder however he wasn’t supposed to be where he was now so he needed to stay on the ceiling to not be seen as Karen took care of the cameras. Peter had only one chance to do what he had to, it was already evening and he didn’t have a lot of time however, you never told him where to meet so he assumed that you will again come to his place that was why he told May to sleep somewhere else as it wasn’t safe. She didn’t want to do it as she knew that he was involved in something dangerous, but he begged her and she finally said yes, however, he didn’t know that she told Stark about his behavior. He also didn’t know that there was a reason he was able to get inside, Tony didn’t know what Peter was doing and as he didn’t want to tell him he was going to see it for himself.

Peter moved without even knowing where he was going but remembering your words he knew that something has to be out of order however what happened next let him know where to go. His body was being somehow drawn to the furthest corner where he finally put himself down with his web.

He found himself in front of a large box that had numbers and a few letters on it as some sort of a cod and with no name on it. His troubles didn’t stop there as there was access code needed for this box to be open and he didn’t know it.

“Karen, do you possibly know the code?” Peter asked hopefully and slightly desperate.

“Yes, Peter,” Karen answered immediately and Peter smiled under his mask, relief washing over him.

“What are the numbers?” he asked as his fingers were already hovering over the small keyboard with numbers on it from 0 to 9.

“I cannot share that information with you,” Karen said.

“What?!” he almost screamed surprised at her answer. If he doesn’t have the code he can’t open it nor he can take this box out without anybody noticing. “Karen, my friends will die if I don’t get this,” Peter begged the A.I., but the answer stayed the same.

Peter let his body fall to the ground as his hands were still on the metal box just staring at it, however, after a few minutes Karen started saying numbers. Although he was surprised he didn’t have time to question it. The minute he opened the box and only seeing a glimpse of the sword the hairs on his hands rose up and he was quick to turn around.

“Will you join us, Peter?” Thor asked as he stared at the young masked man.

“I…I.. Have to go,” Peter asked quickly looking for a way out as Loki and Thor were glaring at him. He knew Thor better than Loki and he saw them as friends, however, if they were here it meant that Stark also knew, but that wasn’t changing the fact that he needed that sword. He knew that if he says something to them that they will try to do the right thing by fighting her, but from his point of view there wasn’t a chance for them to win, although they were Gods.

“Stark said that you have something to say, so he asked for us to get you as he wasn’t close by,” Thor explained and Peter swallowed the lump in his throat all the while Loki stayed unusually silent.

Peter stayed quiet as he didn’t know what to say, but it seemed as he will have to fight two Gods to save his friends and he hoped that Karen was willing to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kidnaping, blood, cursing, fighting, mentions of murder, death, mention of Infinity war…

Peter wrinkled his nose as he was close to waking up. There was some sort of light creating discomfort for his eyes making him murmur in his sleep. It took him a few more minutes as the ache in his body became more prominent.  
“This is getting old,” he murmured sleepily as his eyelids were opened slowly peeking at his surroundings. But soon after he was quick to sit up as what happened came back to him, hitting him suddenly and making his breathing shallower and faster.

“Why did you attack them, Peter?”  
Peter immediately moved his eyes to Stark who was sitting on the other side of the couch where his body was laying just moments ago. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice both Thor and Loki, however when his eyes fell on the table in front of him where the sword was his eyes went wide almost as if they were ready to jump from his eye sockets.  
“Midnight…” he whispered with his eyes moving to the windows only to see light coming through which increased his panic.  
“It’s afternoon, Peter,” Tony said staring at him confused as the kid still didn’t give him any sort of explanation yet.   
“No, no, no…” Peter kept repeating as he let his head drop to his hands.   
“What did you do?”  
“She…she took them,” he admitted with his voice coming out as a whisper and tears filling his eyes as he let down his friends.  
“You are talking about her?” Tony asks Peter showing the video of you the same that Peter was watching with Karen before he fought you.  
“She is here?” Loki asked drawing attention to himself as he stared at the screen.  
“You know her, brother?”  
“Why I am not surprised that your brother knows a criminal?” Tony questioned staring from Loki to Thor.  
“Let’s not forget that he was adopted,” Thor added quickly as if that was going to fix the current situation.   
“She is not a criminal,” Loki said scoffing at all three of them as they had no clue in what they got themselves into.  
“She took my friends and she said that she kills people,” Peter quickly said with the tears still not stopping as his friends were more than sure already dead and he failed.   
“Of course that she kills them,” Loki stated not understanding their confusion.   
“Of course?” Tony asked not understanding why would that be normal, but then again a lot was normal to Loki that to him wasn’t.  
“She i-”  
“Mr. Stark, there’s been breaking news,” FRIDAY announce before putting the news on the monitor where at the bottom of the screen was written: ‘Should we blame Spiderman for this massacre?’  
All the eyes were focused on the monitor where were shown pictures of the children in body bags; with their heads bloody and on the wall written with blood were two words: ‘Blame Spiderman’. The reporter appeared on the screen a moment later saying that the anonymous source sent the photos of the murdered children along with the message for Spiderman, that he has two hours to do what was asked or that his identity will be revealed publicly.  
Peter was already crying, broken whispering: “What have I done?”   
They were all so focused on the screen that they didn’t notice you appearing behind them.  
“If you have only listened, Peter,” you stated and everyone was on their feet staring at you except Peter who kept sitting.   
“Why did you kill those children?” Thor asked.  
“You have something mine,” you spoke watching the table where the sword was lying.  
“Why would we give that to you?” Tony questioned before grabbed it.  
“It is mine and I’m ready to kill for it, thousands if needed,” you admitted not ashamed of what you would do for it.   
“You are a monster,” Tony said staring at you with disgust.   
“Why are you doing this Y/N?” Loki was the only one to step closer however not much as you stopped him, warning him with your hand.  
“You don’t know me Loki,” you shrugged before turning your attention back to the sword.  
“You don’t kill like this, why now?”  
“It woke me up,” you told him truthfully as there was no need in keeping it inside.  
“Who woke you up?” Thor was the one to ask.  
“Not who, the Soulsword, it called out the name,” you told them before your gaze moved to the young boy.  
“Why would you drag a kid in this?” Tony asked as he followed your gaze.   
“Because I know what you did, but Peter doesn’t. He screams every night, he begs you, he wasn’t ready to go,” while you were asleep you survived through the Thanos’ attack however the screams of those lost never went away, not even after the events were changed, you could still hear them. However one of the ones taken had broken you, the voice of the boy who was ready to protect so many and that was why you had chosen him to do what you needed as he died doing what he thought was right although scared.  
“How would you know that?” Tony questioned as only he was aware of what Peter’s last words were before he turned into dust.  
“I wish that I don’t. I only want to go home,” your voice came out soft as you couldn’t handle so many sorrow. “So, give me the sword.”  
“Tony, don’t give it to her,” Thor said as you moved closer not moving your eyes from the sword in Tony’s hands.  
“We both know that you never had a strong will when I was in question,” you spoke, suddenly turning your head towards Loki with your hand outstretched reaching towards him. “Give it to me,” you say as you moved. “Can you hear her voice?” you added knowing that he will understand.  
“Loki what is happening?”   
At his brother’s words, Loki revealed the sword in his hands while the one Tony was holding disappeared.  
“Would you like to see her? I know how much you miss her, she misses you too, but she is proud of you, Loki,” you were standing in front of him with your fingers wiping the tear from his cheek while the other gripped the sword and the second later you were gone with golden sparks left behind.  
“Brother, no!” Thor shouted as there were no traces of his brother or you in the room only sorrow was left behind.


End file.
